Romulan-Cardassian War (Second)
For more information on the first war, please refer to Romulan-Cardassian War (First). This is an account of the events of the Second Romulan-Cardassian War. 2384 Events leading up to the second Romulan-Cardassian war began in with a man named Na'lev Jevriani who was a Senator on Romulus. Jevriani began a conspiracy involving Praetor Sorlak by employing the same scientists who created the ThermoPox Virus during the first war. Jevriani hoped to convince the Cardassians to assassinate Sorlak and then use the dead Praetor as a martyr to start another war. This plan was foiled, however, by Dayin Letho-Evek and Raylon Evek who posed as Romulan spies to get information. When the plan fell through, Jevriani then devised a way to steal information from the Federation regarding Red Matter. Using bought information from the Syndicate, Jevriani was able to access a switch within the brains of Angosian officers around the Federation. Unknown to the Federation, this switch, used as a fail safe, was used against them. One Angosian was Jillian Horton, however she was discovered before any valuable information could be obtained. Another, by the name of Cirroc, was stationed on a Federation penal colony known as Fable II: there, Cirroc discovered and leaked information that Khoal Pardek was still alive. Jevriani used this information to attack Fable II and in June of 2384 broke Khoal out of the prison, along with several other Syndicate Captains. Working towards their ultimate goal Praetor Sorlak was assassinated in September 2384 with help from D'Nal Ai'odann. In September the rebel Klingon attack on Deep Space Nine and Bajor occurred due to the Federation's involvement with Pardek's imprisonment and their attempts to hide this information from the Klingon Government. Shortly before, the Federation via Section 31, secretly attempted to get in Romulan favour by allowing them to 'kidnapp' specialized officers throughout the Federation which included Anthony Norad CP. Norad was held on a moon base known as Pal Velorum. From Norad, they were able to get information on HouDNAi's. As Praetor, Pardek soon got to work hoping to make a stronger alliance with the Cardassians and several other super powers including the Federation. Allysann Knight and the younger version of Khoal Pardek-S'Harien were soon taken from Bajor with help of the Federation (Rahel Valtak was also taken). Pardek continued to make plans of 'peace' with the Cardassians, while Allysaan left on her own accord in mid-December, 2384. Others who were related to former Praetor Lorbadin T'Kassus were asked to come to Romulus - while Tucker Dorr CP agreed, under the influence of Vriha K'Prel, others like N'lani Una refused. A brief assassination attempt is played out when a guard, proposition by Kehal S'Harien CP, nearly killed Pardek but the Praetor is saved by Tucker Dorr. Kehal has many contacts and a vested interest in Romulan politics and using D'Nal Ai'odann and Rhiana i'Mhiessan (a daughter of a friend) to spy, Kehal continued to get information. Continued aggression from Pardek quickly created more tension with the Cardassians until a conference on Ferenginar occurred in late December of 2384. Because of Ferenginar's buy-in of protection, Romulan and Cardassian's agreed it was a neutral enough place - as Pardek was still technically wanted within the Federation. During the conference Questa Damar CP, and Dayin Letho-Evek represented the Cardassian side; Christopher Greenwood CP was a mediator from the Federation and Na'lev Jevriani with Praetor Pardek from Romulus. Pardek explained that Romulus wanted to negotiate for the possession of the Red Wormhole. Having no other choice, Questa stalled and started up agreements, while she discovered from Pardek's own mouth that Jevriani was running the show. From that point forward Dayin's mission was to assassinate both when able. When Jevriani rushed back to Romulus, he used the time to contact a young man by the name of Sullan S'Tokkr who has been a T'Kassus Patriot for some time. Jevriani arranged an exchange of the Syndicate Captains for the forumla of Red Matter from Vindor LaTorian. Once in possession Sullan was in charge of manufacturing and mining for the core ingredients. Back on Cardassia, Legate Corat Damar CP refused to sign the release of the wormhole, prompting the Union to go into Defcon 1 and expecting an attack at any time - using self replicating mines given to them by the Federation (who is playing both sides). 2385 At the end of January, 2385 Chin'toka III was attacked by Romulan forces and red matter deployed. With eight warships they were able to destroy the surface of the planet only as drilling was interrupted. Aarix Damar from the future was brought over from the gravity anomaly and remained under the alias 'Bahsil Zayas.' Ozara Venik and Duras Venik CP were on the planet when the attack happened but managed to survive. Several million Cardassians were killed and more from surrounding moons evacuated. Legate Damar soon after declared war on the Romulans (January, 4th week, 2385). Dayin Letho, now on Romulus, took over the identity of Vriha K'Prel and waited on killing Pardek after the realization that Jevriani is pulling the strings and the Pardek is somewhat hesitant to continue to use extreme methods. Romulans keep up their alliances with the Breen and the Syndicate; while Cardassian attempts to lure in the Kazon and the Klingons with the help of Commander Greenwood. Self replicating mines were deployed all over the Cardassian Union making further attack very difficult. Kehal S'Harien removed his alias of Kian Maenak and comes out of hiding. He contacts Questa Damar and leaves for Prime, giving her all the information he has on his contacts in hopes of starting a Romulan rebellion. In February, 2385, Jevriani orders Sullan to restart the ThermoPox Virus program in hopes of a more lethal blow. A month later, the Romulans are confident with their progress and launch an attack on Empok Nor in the beginning of March, 2385. They implemented the use of the HouDNAi's against the 3rd and the 55th which were the key players around Empok Nor. The Cardassians hold out, however, due to the success of the replicating mines. Still, the Romulans released infected bodies into space and several ships, the Tasok included were infected with the Thermopox virus. A week later, five Romulans made to look like Legate Damar, used codes from a Cardassian traitor to get on board the Maevelle, the Danuree, the Tasok, Empok Nor and Kron. They were all stopped, however, those on the Danuree were infected. In late April, early May, Kron was attacked by Romulan and Breen forces. With the Cardassian severally ill and in need of help, the Klingons arrived to help under the condition that Pardek was given to them - something the Damar's agreed. Several Romulan ships, namely led by Baaril Jo'rek defected, allowing the Cardassian side to hold Kron. Pardek was given over to the Klingons after he had turned himself in to Letho and left to suffer his fate on New Qo'nos, while Questa/Damar went back to Prime to encourage the people. Wishing to have more help and realizing how close this was, they send fAarix Damar to the mirror universe to get support from Onel Brosan CP. In June of 2385, fAarix is sent over to Onel and is able to petition him to come to the other side. The messenger is lost, however, when he was kidnapped by mJames Munroe for mCydja Bern. After a couple of weeks in the mUniverse, fAarix escapes to Deep Space Nine where T'Pok and Greenwood are able to help him back to Cardassia. In the mean time, on Deep Space Nine, Julian Bashir was able to find a cure to the ThermoPox Virus by using Radon gas to kill the virus on a molecular level. Now, with the Klingons, Kazon's and Mirror Universe's help, the Cardassians planned to to stage an offensive. The Romulan resistance has also helped in secretly attacking Empok Nor to gain the favour of the Kazon's. In August of 2385, an offensive attack was conducted against the Romulans. Staging a distraction at the borders, the Cardassians, Klingons and Kazon lured ships out while the Romulan resistance, mUnivere people lead by Onel Brosan CP and more Klingons, the Cardassians were able to briefly take over Remus, destroying a number of critical mining reactors. In retaliation the Romulans started attacking ships near the border, one of which was carrying Siyal Indus and she died from the thermopox virus in September, 2385. In October, 2385 Dayin Letho-Evek posed as a member of a vigilante group and along wtih Baaril Jo'rek to kidnapped the wives of Jevriani and Sullan S'tokkr. Tah'leea Jevriani, her two sons and a daughter were taken on the Vor'lagga, as well as Rhia S'Tokkr and her twin daughters. Several days after, Mrs. Jevriani killed herself with a sucide pill in her teeth and her sons were executed. Dayin dismembered them and was going to send their bodies to Jevriani but was stopped by Baaril. Baaril then took Rhia into his own hands, getting reverse Stockholm with her as he imprinted his feelings for his wife's last days onto the woman. The Federation also briefly removed help from the Cardassians because of their supposed brutality, though they claimed it was a vigilante. In November, 2385, Baaril was able to turn Sullan S'Tokkr to the resistance side and an execution of his family was staged to take suspicion off the man. A few weeks later, Jevriani responds by publicly releasing pictures of dead family members belonging to those of the Rebels. 2386 In January, 2386 Deep Space 5 discovered that Rhiansuu Solis Minor N102 is showing oddities and may supernova. Charles Vellop explains this to Questa Damar when she is on Earth, hoping to make a plan, as well as giving them access to Ariel-1. Near the end of February, Ariel-1 made discovery that the star would explode early April of 2386. Onel Brosan quickly releases a statement that makes all hell break loose on Romulus and starts a civil war. Jevriani denies the Cardassians claims and prevents anyone from leaving the planet. In a wish to help, the Federation offers what little they have left on red matter. Damar agrees to use it if Jevriani is taken out of power. Jevriani, losing control begins to destabilize and suspects a mole. Sullan S'tokkr refuses to turn despite the attempts of Captain Jo'rek. When Rhia S'tokkr convinces him Sullan soon acts, but it is too late. He is discovered as the mole and stabbed by Jevriani. Before Jevriani is able to escape, Jo'rek and his men (having been able to turn security) apprehend Jevriani. He is traded to the Cardassians and Rhihansu Solis Minor N102 is destroyed with red matter, saving Romulus March 14th, 2386. Jevriani was taken into custody and tortured by Dayin Letho-Evek before being executed, officially bringing the war to the end on March 15th, 2386. Jo'rek temporarily assumed leadership of Romulus before officially becoming Praetor. Category:Non-Character Information